Heridas abiertas
by Killerfrost1
Summary: Barry a estado cayendo en depresión, y llega a tal punto de dejar que Savitar lo golpearan. Olivarry.
1. chapter 1

Un día normal en central city, un día normal si no fuera por qué nuestro corredor escarlata estaba siendo sometido a una paliza por Savitar, el estaba en el suelo sin poder defenderse, como defenderse ante algo que era más rápido con el. No tenía posibilidades de hacerlo solo me hacía el héroe pero en realidad no lo era y algunos de los villanos incluso Oliver y las leyendas me lo habían dicho más de una vez.

-Barry que pasa tus signos vitales están cayendo.—dijo la voz de Caitlin algo lejana en mi oído.

-Vamos Barry muévete.—reclamo Cisco algo molesto por el transmisor, no hice caso segui dejándome golpear todo lo que él quisiera después de todo era yo.

-Que bajo has caído Barry Allen.—dijo Savitar parando de pronto y se fue de allí.

Me quede tumbado en el suelo mirando al cielo sin intenciones de moverme o eso era mi intención hasta que oi varios pasos acercándose donde yo estaba y se arrodillaron rápidamente.

-Barry me escuchas?—dijo la voz conocida de Oliver justamente a mi lado.

- _Ollie_.—dije en un susurro suave lleno de cansancio.

-Sigue despierto Barr.—dijo el cogiendome la cabeza y colocarla en su regazo.

 _-Por qué estás aquí?_ —dije yo mirando hacia otro lado.

-Todos están aquí Barry, hasta las leyendas están aquí, están llegando para llevarte a los laboratorios.—respondió el suavemente mirándome, sonreí algo triste ante esto había preocupado a la gente que yo mismo había destrozado.

Cerré los ojos y sentí como me movían y gritaban mi nombre incluso escuche suplicar a Oliver suplicar.

 **¿Continuará?**

 **Hola chicas espero que os guste el capítulo de hoy**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Oliver.**

Me encontraba con las leyendas en busca de un enemigo que me había enfrentado antes junto a Barry, al corredor que había echo la infancia imposible a nuestro corredor, el culpable de que él quisiera volver en el tiempo y tener a su madre de nuevo. Estaba en silencio buscando alguna pista junto a Mick y Sara la cual estaba discutiendo con el criminal mientras yo miraba en silencio, tenía un mal presentimiento desde hacía un rato y no sabía el quejaste que vimos a un corredor diferente el cual se paró delante de nosotros.

-Hola Queen.—dijo aquel corredor haciendo que lo mirara con sorpresa al saber mi identidad.

-¿Cómo sabes de mi?—dije mirándole de mala manera.

-Se todo de nosotros, pero yo no hablaría de mi yo iría a ver cómo está Allen—dijo saliendo corriendo de allí dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

Ahora estaba más que preocupado por el más pequeño sabía que él había estado mal por no decir nada que había visto consuelo conmigo y yo se lo había dado encantado. Sonó el móvil fui recibido por el sonido del llanto de Caitlin.

 _-¡Oliver tienes que ir donde Barry se nos está muriendo!_ —dijo ella haciendo que yo le colgara y saliera corriendo con Sara y Mick detrás de mí.

No podía dejar de maldecir por a verle dejado solo, sabía que Barry estaban mal y yo lo deje solo y como le pasara algo no me lo perdonaría nunca. Al llegar mi corazón cayó al verlo allí en el suelo mal herido pero despierto, habíamos estado hablado y odiaba ver esa sonrisa llena de tristeza y de un momento a otro cerró los ojos.

-Barry?—dije yo con algo de duda.

-¡Barr por favor no me dejes!—exclamé meciéndole suavemente.

-Oliver que pasó?—dijo Sara justamente detrás mía pero estaba desesperado por qué Barry se despertara.

-Barry por favor.—dije apoyando mi frente contra el del más joven.

-Apártate Oliver, Caitlin y Cisco están aquí ellos saben qué hacer—dijo Ray separándome de el.

La sola mención de Cisco me hacía sentir ganas de clavarle una flecha en el pecho y matarlo, pero no lo hice por respeto a Barry. Se lo llevaron y lo primero que hice fue ir a la furgoneta para ir a la los laboratorios, al llegar y ver allí a Cisco no dude estrellarlo contra la pared.

-Que haces, suéltame.—dijo el con mucho trabajo.

-Esto es tu culpa, le has puesto y echado la culpa a barry desde que volvió el tiempo y lo

cambio.—dije yo apretado el agarre.

-Mato a mi hermano—exclamó el soltándose de mi agarre.

-El no tiene la culpa, solo quiso estar otra vez con su madre—dije yo mirándole.

-Pues mira cómo hemos acabado todo el mundo por su egoísmo—dijo el yéndose de allí dejándome con Sara y Ray.

 **¿Continuará?**

 **Hola chicas espero que os guste el capítulo de hoy.**


End file.
